


Busted

by ColorZPrincezZ



Series: Kinktober 2019 [26]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Iroman meets Spider-Man, M/M, Meet-Cute, Tony almost gets robbed, Tony goes undercover, and Peter saves him or sort of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: Peter sintió la desconocida necesidad de escucharle de nuevo aunque sabia pocas eran las probabilidades de verle de nuevo.





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> Sigo aquí de a poquito rellenando los días que me faltan, esta semana ha sido horrible —y a penas es lunes.

26\. Goodbye

_ Busted _

Tony suspiró por enésima vez, seguía sin entender el porqué. Qué demonios hacía el viajando en tren teniendo a su disposición un jet privado? Mejor aún, podía solamente use uno de sus trajes de Ironman y llegaría más pronto a su destino. Pero tal parece que la hazaña era andar encubierto por una serie de líneas férreas para constatar el buen servicio; se decía malos comentarios y reseñas habían alcanzado las redes sociales y Pepper siendo la perfeccionista que era y cuidadora de la reputación de la empresa, tomaba las medidas necesarias, aunque ahora eso significase usar a Tony como señuelo. 

Y a decir verdad, ahora no culpaba a la pelirroja. 

Los trenes estabas retrasados. La mitad de los pasajeros luchaban para mantener su equipaje y a duras penas revisaban los tickets para corroborar la presencia de los pasajeros. Quién estaba a cargo de tal extensión de la compañía, que la había dejado en tan mal estado? 

Tony, debajo de su gorra, fingía escribir un mensaje mensaje en su celular al tiempo que en silencio lleno de escrutinio, seguía al par de chicas habían cambiado de turno para trabajar en el tren. Carecían de notificación así que desconocía sus nombres aunque gracias a su vestimenta sabía trabajaban en el tren. O eso le hacían creer. 

Con ojos fieros, Tony fue capaz de reconocer las manos ágiles y agudas que despojaban a los despistados pasajeros de algunas pocas pertenencias; no eran lo suficiente como para llamar la atención, y alertar el robo. _Oh._ Esas chicas eran buenas. 

Tony bostezó y descansó contra la ventana al tiempo que escribía un mensaje a Friday para hacer reconocimiento facial al par de chicas. 

Allí fue cuando le vio. 

A unos dos puestos más arriba de donde él se encontraba, descansaba un muchachito, no mayor de veinte años. De largas pestañas, cabello despeinado, como si fuese imposible domarle, ropas holgadas y un par de audífonos que debían resonar de música, ya que Tony le veía mover los dedos al son de una tonada desconocida. 

La sombra que se acercaba por el pasillo le alertó y por momentos sopesó la posibilidad de revelar su identidad dentro del vagón e inmovilizar al par de escurridizas ladronas, cuando una de las chicas se acercó hasta el muchacho que había estado observando momentos antes y contempló la sorpresa en su rostro. 

—Peter? —Tal parecía que le conocía. El extraño, Peter, sonrió con alegría y abrazó a la chica fugaz; le apresuró a quedar a su lado. Lo que sucedió después, honestamente le sorprendió. 

El chico susurró algo al oído de su amiga que le dejó paralizada y momentos más tarde, Tony veía cómo la chica quedaba atada al antebrazo de la silla gracias a un fluido transparente que imitaba tela de araña. 

_Huh._ Quien lo diría. 

Peter descansó el rostro en el hombro de MJ simulando dormitar cuando en realidad le hablaba despacio. 

—Sé lo que Gwen y tu han estado haciendo en las estaciones adyacentes; y estoy aquí para hacerles cambiar de parecer antes de que llegue la policía. —Peter sabía que una serie de robos menores habían sido notificados a la policía, más con el trabajo acumulado poco hacían para resolver el asunto, él de todas formas actuaría para desmotivar a sus amigas. 

MJ bufó más se relajó en su silla y dejó que Peter le dejase un mensaje a Gwen avisándole que debía bajar del vagón en la siguiente parada. 

Peter sonrió honestamente contento consigo mismo y MJ deseó poder golpearle la cabeza. 

Tony se extrañó de ver a la chica rubia bajar sin su acompañante, más poco le importaba, teniendo ya un nombre y una dirección. 

Peter se despidió asegurándole a la castaña que la telaraña se desharía para la siguiente estación y Tony tomó sus pertenencias absteniéndose a enviar el reporte a la policía. Encontró el reflejo del muchacho en una ventana y asintió en reconocimiento. 

—Spider-Man. —Peter endureció la mirada más al entender de quien se trataba un nudo de formó en su estómago. 

—Señor Stark. —Tony sonrió de medio lado al ser reconocido. 

—Sorprendido de verte lejos de los rascacielos. —El comentario sincero le ganó un sonrojo avergonzado y algo en él le dolió. Tony no sabía si era los ojos brillantes o las mejillas arreboladas de color, la pena de ser reconocido o ser consciente que uno de sus mayores héroes le había visto dejar escapar a un par de ladronzuelas, que en realidad él llamaba amigas. 

—Sorprendido de verle con el resto de la gente común. —Peter le siguió el juego con un comentario sarcástico y Tony rió entre dientes, para luego bajar del vagón seguido de una mirada de reconocimiento a la castaña que les veía atenta. 

Peter sintió la desconocida necesidad de escucharle de nuevo aunque sabia pocas eran las probabilidades de verle de nuevo. 


End file.
